The Hidden Talent of Rosalie Hale
by edward'shappyending
Summary: Rosalie isn't just a shallow vampire. She's got a gift that she's kept a secret since her change. She's about to embark on the greatest test of her talents. But can she keep it from Edward and the family?


**To my readers. Sorry. I'll update GOO as soon as possible. But some friends on asked for this so I have to.**

**Disclaimer: I think rose deserves some happiness. **

It was my fault, I suppose. I hadn't asked for this, but somehow this is what happened. This is what my punishment was for reading the obituaries and talking to the priests about the afterlife and all. My only consolation was my husband and my twin, who was actually, not a twin.

Edward thought I was reading my little magazines again. Thanks to Emmett at least. He was fake-thinking about me on the bed, reading _Vanity Fair_. Which actually left me free to hop in my BMW with Jasper and take off. We weren't going terribly far. Just to Seattle. But the night was still going to be a long one.

I see souls. Well, sort of. Jas and Em and I can't narrow it down to spirits or souls, which in all actuality is the same thing. It's like seeing dead people… only different. I see the perfect image of someone. Not like that silly movie with Bruce Willis where the kid saw injured people. But like that… sort of. I see the perfect imprint of a person.

Sometimes, they're just there to view their families without them. It's not like in the movies. A spirit (or is it soul?) knows when it's dead. There's none of that namby-pamby 'Oh I didn't realize I was dead' nonsense. They know it. They accept it. They live with it.

I had met a spirit girl in Forks the other day, checking out the scenery. Apparently, she had an uncle that lived here. When I ran into her (not literally since they are unsubstantial beings, but saw her and took her into my car and talked to her), she mentioned a sister that had died in the same car accident as she had and was still bitter about her new existence. I offered my services. I'm not like the priest who says 'go towards the light'. I'm more of a 'is there anything you're forgetting. No? Then just think of heaven and you'll get there'. I don't have a lot of knowledge about the afterlife and Heaven.

As a human, I used to talk to the priests and bishops all the time. Everyone thought I was such a good, religious girl. Really, I was just asking them about spirits. I was a different human, but I wasn't about to let anyone know that. I had often dreamed strange dreams. I heard screaming in the dead of night once, but when I looked out into the street no one was there. And once, I heard a baby cry in Royce's car. When I told that to Emmett he asked if maybe it would have been the baby Royce and I would have had, if he hadn't been a murdering pervert. I don't know. It's not my job to know. It's just my job to deal with them as they come. I did have a theory I wanted to test though. It was going to involve some planning ahead to distract Edward and everyone.

None of my family knew about my ability. Edward thought I was just some shallow preppy vampire without a compassionate thought in my head. Carlisle assumed my beauty was my gift. Esme thought maybe the whole car thing was a gift. Alice assumed I was just a fashion freak, less 'zealous' than her, shall we say. And Bella… well she wasn't exactly part of the family. She hadn't been changed yet. I was still blowing her off for her decision. Jasper and I were supposed to be making plans for my Big Idea, he liked to call it. But first, tonight, we were going to Seattle to try and help this soul.

Lana was beautiful. She had long red hair that flowed to her waist and blue eyes like pale cornflowers. Her skin was flawlessly perfect with freckles dotting her nose gracefully. She was about six feet tall.

"I just don't want to be here anymore," she said, frustrated as Jasper and I listened. Well, I listened. Jas just read a book.

"I understand, Lana. I need to know if you have anything you need to take care of? Sort of 'unfinished business' if you will," I said soothingly. She shook her head after a moment. "Then you just need to close your eyes. Ignore everything around you. Think only of ascension." I found a spirit I had helped once had come back. She said that it was hard to just think of Heaven since no one really knows what that is like. She instructed me that rising was more to the point. So that's what I advised now. Lana obediently stood there and slowly, she began to fade. Her sister turned to me, tears glistening in her eyes.

"Thanks. She never did like waiting for anything. That's probably why this was so hard for her." I nodded and half smiled.

"No problem. Come on, Jas. It's time to go," I said, walking slowly back to my car.

"Rosalie?" I turned and she approached me.

"Will I ever see her again?" I smiled, genuinely now.

"Undoubtedly." I waved and we headed back home to Forks. Along the way, Jas pulled out a notebook and pen and began making a checklist for my Big Idea.

"Plane tickets to wherever you're starting first. Then we'll need a rental car. Camping gear, for lying to the family. Hotel room. Anything else?" I shook my head.

"Jas, can I ask you something?" He smiled.

"Is the pope Catholic," he said sarcastically. I scowled. "Sorry. Sure, go ahead."

"Who would you start with?" His face softened as he thought about it.

"Edward. It's his big theory you're trying to thwart anyways. Why not start with the person who led you to it?" I thought about it.

"I'm scared," I whispered. He put an arm around my shoulders while I continued to drive single-handedly.

"Are you more afraid of a confirmation or a rejection?"

"I don't know. It's scary to think that there's two of every vampire out there, at least for me. But it's scary to think of Edward being right and after our deaths, there will be no afterlife just Hell." I shut my mouth tightly at the thought and my foot pressed a little harder on the gas pedal. Hell didn't sound like the kind of place I would want to go just because I had been changed into a mythical being without a choice. This was going to be a very emotional trip.

We walked into the kitchen quietly. Edward was upstairs in bed with Bella. Emmett was crouched outside the door, sniggering at Bella's unconscious mumbling, while Edward hissed at him to shut up. Esme was reading a book by the fire while Carlisle researched the latest medical techniques on the internet. Alice was sitting on her bed, waiting for Jasper to come back from 'hunting'. I walked through the doors and into the living room.

"Rose, darling," Esme said, lifting her eyes from the book. "I was wondering when you would get back from snacking. Emmett said he wasn't sure. And Jasper's back too," she said, hugging us both.

"Sorry for staying out so late, Mom," Jasper said. "Game was scarce in the rain." She nodded absentmindedly, already involved in her book.

"Don't disturb Bella's sleep" was all she muttered before becoming engrossed in the novel. I grimaced and went to retrieve my husband from his adolescent games. As I approached the door, I heard Bella mumble, "No. No, Alice. Because I don't want to wear a blue wedding dress. I asked for a green one." I rolled my eyes. I honestly don't see what's so funny about having her around. I grabbed Em by the arm and led him to our bedroom. He sat on the bed while I changed into a tank top and boxers.

"So, how was it," he asked after I had settled under the covers.

"Pretty normal actually," I said quietly just in case anyone was listening. "She just wanted to get to Heaven. Jas and I discussed what we need for the Big Idea. I'm still trying decide which of you two I want to come with me. Jasper could help my emotions. But you make me feel safe, Em." He gazed at me and then brushed his lips gently against mine.

I wanted to hit Edward for the times he didn't see Emmett like this. Edward is convinced that Emmett is a thrill seeking, sex hound. But he's not. I mean he's hot and can (and does) act like a twelve year old, but he's so deep. He's so kindhearted. He wouldn't kill a mother bear once because he knew the cubs wouldn't survive. He was constantly listening to me go on about the hardships of being able to see souls and he never complained.

I suppose that out of all my family, Em and I acted the most. Not only did we have to pretend to be human, but we also had to pretend to be shallow at home. Wasn't home supposed to be the one place you can be yourself? I snuggled into Emmett's chest and he wrapped his arms protectively around me. I felt like I had a huge shield around me when I was with him. He could make my fears go away. At the beginning of our marriage, I would tremble on one side of the bed because I was afraid he would use me like Royce had. But he just inched slowly closer, while I considered running, and finally wrapped his arms around me and whispered, "Nothing is ever going to hurt my Rose." And then and there, I knew that I was lucky. I thanked Royce (whether he was in Heaven-unlikely- or the darkest pits of Hell –I hoped so-) for nearly killing me so that I could be changed into an eternal monster with Emmett. I also thanked the bear for attacking Emmett… but I would never tell him that.

As I relaxed in Em's arms, I thought about what life would be like if I didn't have this gift. Would I really be the shallow, selfish girl Edward thought I was? Or would I be compassionate like I secretly am now? I remembered telling Bella about my past. It had been nice to tell her. I had wanted her to understand how much I resented the decisions taken from me. But she still chose Edward. Why? He was a stiff traditionalist who hated change. She was his personal demon. And yet, I had never seen my brother so happy before he met her. But she was giving up children and being able to grow old with someone when she had the choice!

I closed my eyes tighter and forced myself to think of something else. My first meeting with Emmett is what came to mind and I spent the rest of the night, running images through my head like dreams. Emmett never let me go and when I opened my eyes, I debated whether or not to get up, the way I did every morning. After spending a few more hours snuggled into his chest, I got ready for the day.

"I promise we'll be back soon," I assured Esme again. Emmett and I stood by our suitcases in the entrance while the family said goodbye. Emmett and I were going on another 'honeymoon'. It was something we did often. We claimed to go on honeymoons or romantic getaways when we were just going to take care of spirits. We failed to tell everyone where our honeymoon was though.

"Call us when you get there," Esme said. I gave her a significant look and she smiled. "At least get around to telling us when you'll be back." I nodded and hugged her goodbye. I waved to everyone else and Emmett and I grabbed our suitcases and hurried out to the car. Jasper had offered to drive us and we accepted.

"Have a nice time," he said at the airport drop off while Emmett pulled out the baggage. I smiled and hugged him.

"I'll document everything," I said nervously.

On the plane, all the men turned to stare at me. I noticed the women eyeing Emmett greedily and me with jealous disdain. I didn't care. I had Emmett. That's all I cared about. He seemed oblivious to his new fan club. I rested my head on his shoulder and watched with bored amusement the movie playing on the screen above me. Whoever's idea it had been to show _Dracula 2000_ hadn't realized the plane was carrying two vampires. I stifled a laugh at the cliché representation of my breed. Fangs? Couldn't Hollywood come up with something original?

"_Ladies and gentleman, we're beginning our descent into the Windy City. Please put all trays up and lock them into place and put your chairs in the upright position_," the pilot said over the intercom. Everyone readied themselves for landing. Emmett and I made sure that we had a piece of clothing covering our arms and legs. My hands had gloves covering them and a large brimmed hat hid my face in shadow when I put it on. Emmett was pulling on a jacket and making sure the hood was accessible. As the plane touched the ground, everyone started muttering to their neighbors or themselves, making sure they had everything. I grabbed my purse and waited for the pilot to turn off the seatbelt light.

"_Ladies and gentleman, welcome to Chicago, Illinois_."


End file.
